The present invention relates to pumping systems for sump or sewage pits and basins, and more particularly to a connecting ejector adapter and guide rail assembly for submergible ejector pumps used in such systems.
The pumping system utilized in sump or sewage pits and basins must be so constructed that the submerged pump may be removable for maintenance and repair. Therefore, the pumping systems must make a provision for connecting and disconnecting the submergible pumps from the associated discharge outlet from the pit or effluent tank as well as for guiding the pump as it is raised and lowered to permit easy removal and reinstallation of the pump.
Various coupling devices and guide rail assemblies for submergible pumps are known in the art, and are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,564,041, 4,308,000, 3,645,333, 3,467,181 and 2,689,611 as well as in French Patent No. 658,055. In the above patents, however, the guide rails are either unsupported at their upper ends, or, if supported by a bracket, the bracket must be removed prior to the complete removal of the pump from the guide rail and sump. Often times, such a bracket is difficult to remove from the guide rail due to the corrosive environment in which it is utilized.
It is therefore desirable to provide a guide rail assembly which utilizes a bracket for supporting the upper end of the guide rail which bracket need not be removed in order to permit removal of the pump from the pit or basin.